Les études de Stiles
by miss92300
Summary: Suite de "Que dirais-tu d'habiter avec moi?" OS sur STILES exclusivement, avec ses pensées alors qu'il est en cours de psycho... Il est en couple avec Derek depuis 2 ans et demi et habite avec lui. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Installation de l'histoire pour une suite : "La remise des diplômes" M pour les allusions sanguinaires.


**Voici un OS qui fait suite à « Que dirais-tu d'habiter avec moi ? » Bonne lecture, sachant qu'une suite est en préparation, aussi sous forme d'OS !**

* * *

><p>Stiles était en cours. Et Stiles s'ennuyait ferme… Il avait hâte de sortir de là et de rentrer chez lui. Vendredi. Le plus grand jour de la semaine selon lui. Celui où il ressentait le plus le manque de Beacon Hills. Son criterium passa sensiblement sur sa feuille. Le prof déblatérait sur un enchaînement de tests logiques psychologiques.<p>

Il soupira. Qui lui avait dit que les cours de psycho de la fac de Berkeley seraient presque ennuyants ? En fait il pensait réellement que le fait que ce soit le dernier cours de la journée le rendait autant impatient.

Il avait ensuite presque 3 heures de route pour rentrer. Il avait de la chance parce que Scott avait eu moins de chance et avait dû partir en Floride. Mais Kira, par chance, avait acceptée de suivre ses parents à New York. Tous les week-ends l'un ou l'autre prenait l'avion.

Stiles et son meilleur ami se voyaient par Skype… Mais ce n'était pas pareil… Les parties de jeu vidéo en ligne aidées par le téléphone leur avaient values de sacrées remontrances…

Stiles pouvait toujours compter sur le soutien de son amour. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils habitaient ensembles. Et ils se sentaient bien… Tellement bien que leurs vies pourraient être parfaite. Bien sûr, avec une meute, la vie privée n'était pas facile à obtenir… Il fallait faire des concessions. Parce que Stiles avait refusé les sacrifices.

_Flash Back_

« -Tu sais quoi ! Toi et tes histoires de lune, de meute, de rendez-vous à la dernière minute j'en ai ma claque !

-Stiles, tu peux te calmer ?

-Non ! Je suis saoulé de devoir t'attendre patiemment… Sérieusement, on habite ensemble depuis une semaine et je t'ai à peine vu !

-Nos emplois du temps ne correspondent pas vraiment…

-La nuit tu surveilles des bêtas et le jour je vais en cours. Y a pas un problème de timing ?

-Stiles on peut trouver une solution ?

-Pour que je sois encore le laissé pour compte ? Non merci. Autant retourner vivre chez mon père. »

Sur cet ultimatum, Stiles avait claqué la porte. Et du coup il avait planté là un Derek qui avait le cul entre deux chaises.

_Fin du flash back_

Stiles soupira. Cette histoire avait été réglée une semaine plus tard, quand cette fois, Stiles avait alliée paroles et actes pour passer le week-end chez son père en prenant un sac de sport. Là c'étaient les bêtas qui avaient agis, pensant qu'ils étaient la cause du naufrage du couple.

Ils étaient allés chez le shérif, qui pensaient qu'ils voulaient tuer le jeune hyperactif… La scène avait été dramatiquement drôle…

_Flash back_

Laure toquait vivement à la porte. Sa jumelle la regardait impatiente. On aurait dit que la jeune fille voulait se mêler à l'attaque qui visait la porte d'entrée.

« -Il n'y a personne.

-La Jeep est là. »

Laure et Laura parlaient presque d'une même voix. Elles étaient réellement de vraies jumelles. Les trois jeunes hommes derrière elles avaient du mal à contenir leur inquiétude. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient parties comme des furies et leurs caractères avaient poussé les deux adolescents et le futur avocat à les suivre dans leur quête de réparation d'une injustice.

Un Stiles avec une mine blafarde leur ouvrit la porte. Pour la refermer aussitôt.

« -Stiles tu dois revenir.

-Une décision est une décision, s'il ne veut pas passer de temps avec moi, je ne vais pas le forcer.

-Mais tu n'as même pas essayé !

-Je n'ai pas essayé ! Tu te moques de moi ! Ca fait deux semaines que je l'attends le soir avec un repas maison qui refroidi parce qu'il est trop occupé à vous apprendre les ficelles du loup garou parfait !

-Objection : tu pourrais ne pas lui en vouloir parce que les pâtes de ta salade étaient trop cuites. Et ça se sentait avant même que tu me donnes sa part.

-Merci Kyle, ça nous aide. Les filles, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Et ce n'est pas à vous de venir me voir mais à ce lâche. »

Il aurait dû faire attention… Mais il ne put se retenir de laisser le mot s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les blondes perdirent le contrôle presque instantanément. Les garçons eurent à peine le temps de les retenir qu'une griffe lacéra légèrement le cou du jeune homme qui recula vivement.

C'est ce moment que le shérif choisi pour intervenir. Et le drame commença. Répétition du titre de shérif et de s'éloigner de Stiles… Arme dégainée… Stiles qui criait en même temps. Et les filles qui ne se calmaient pas.

En fait Stiles réalisa que s'il avait présenté les nouveaux Bêtas à son père, le shérif n'aurait peut-être eu cette réaction.

« STOOOOOOOOOP ! »

Tout le monde s'immobilisa.

« Kyle, appelle Derek. En miaulant comme vous savez tous le faire. James, Dean, vous calmez les filles avec le mantra. Je me charge de mon père. Et vous obéissez, n'oubliez pas ma place dans la meute. »

Stiles savait se servir de son statut dans la meute. Depuis deux ans et demi, il était passé de simple humain dans la meute à un humain compagnon d'Alpha. Ce qui faisait de lui l'Alpha (en termes d'ordre décisionnel) en l'absence de l'Alpha. Et ça marchait plutôt bien puisque les trois hommes agirent sans protester.

Le shérif fut ébahit.

« -Tu peux ranger ton jouet papa.

-Ah oui. Pardon fiston mais…

-Non c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurai dû te les présenter plus tôt. Les chatons mal léchés ce sont les jumelles, Laura et Laure, ne t'inquiètes pas les humains n'arrivent pas à les différencier. Le mec en costard c'est Kyle, avocat par procuration et par vocation mais sans diplôme.

-La faute à ce connard en camion-citerne ! »

Stiles sourit à son père.

« -Et voilà Dean et James, qui ne savent pas encore quoi faire de leurs dix doigts, mais ils trouveront, avec Peter et Derek ils ne seront pas flemmards toute leur vie !

-Super, maintenant pourquoi les jumelles de Rochefort sont énervées après toi ?

-J'ai insulté leur Alpha qui est aussi mon petit ami.

-Ceci explique cela. »

_Fin de flash back_

L'incident avait été évité de justesse… Son père aurait pu tuer quelqu'un et le shérif aurait pu perdre la vie au final, parce que Derek aurait été sérieusement enragé et il n'aurait pas su faire la différence entre le fait qu'il soit le père de son petit ami ou un tueur de loup.

En sortant des cours, il réalisa que dans un an il serait diplômé et il pourrait enfin commencer à enquêter sur des homicides. Du genre homicide avec suspicion de surnaturel. Il avait commencé à discuter avec des grands pontes de la psycho criminologie sur les cadavres lacérés par des animaux. Il avait montré que le mode opératoire de certains crimes était franchement trop ressemblant pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Et personne ne se souciait de ça pour deux raisons : d'abord c'était fait par un animal et ensuite… Personne ne savait ce qu'était un loup garou Alpha complètement cinglé tant qu'on n'avait pas rencontré Peter Hale.

Ce même Peter qui avait été d'une grande aide à Stiles pour rassembler les 58 cas de lacérations identiques qu'il avait identifié en un an et demi.

Pour Stiles, il n'y avait aucun doute, aux Etats-Unis, un Alpha aimait le sang et aimait le répandre partout où il allait…


End file.
